


Like Fate on a String

by triscilie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Life is Strange Based, M/M, Mystery, bap - Freeform, bts - Freeform, markson, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Jackson considers momentarily that maybe he was given his newfound ability to rewind time to maybe save the world or something. In fact one might say it's highly inappropriate to use said life altering powers to help him flirt with a boy. He had more important things to do now because he was basically a superhero, right?...Okay but to be fair this boy was really cute.





	Like Fate on a String

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired after playing Life is Strange. While there might be similarities with that game, it is a completely different plot I promise! If you ever played the game then the power is the same (or very very close to it) but otherwise there aren't any connections to the game really.

Jackson wasn't sure whether the dinky sign outside their little coffee shop was going to survive the night. The relentless rain was pounding hard outside, loud and angry. Their poor sign was only hanging on by two rusty chains. It was rainy, boring days like this that found Jackson in an empty coffee house counting the minutes till they got to close.

“Hey Jackson. Try this one.” Bambam came out from the back to stand beside him waving a drink, “This is it! My masterpiece! This will be the new addition to our menu!”

Jackson skeptically took the drink from his co-worker, eyeing it with apprehension before taking a sip.

“Bambam...what is this?” Jackson pulled the frappachino in his hand away from his mouth in disgust. “Did you put 17 different flavors of syrup in here?”

Bambam scoffed in complete offense, “Excuse me. I carefully picked which flavors would work with each other to create a new, balanced taste.”

“It tastes like diabetes.” Jackson said flatly. Bambam squeaked in outrage grabbing the cup out of his hand and shaking his head at his co-worker. Jackson snorted at him before taking another glance at the window.

“I'm thinking we should close the shop early. I'm sure Mr. Kim won't miss the zero dollars we are going to make in the next thirty minutes.” Jackson suggested, the sooner he got home the sooner he would get to shower and go to sleep.

He was getting excited about the prospect until the bell on the door tinged, indicating a customer coming in. Jackson mouthed a groan at Bambam who shrugged helplessly. The guy walked in shaking his head, wet droplets flying from his mint hair.

“Small black coffee.” the short man grunted when he got to the counter, throwing a few bills onto it. Jackson usually talked up his customers but this guy definitely looked like he wanted to be left alone.

“Coming right up.” Jackson said voice chipper, he grimaced when he got shot a glare in return. He poured out a cup and handed it over. The man went to the other side of the shop gulping down the drink quickly.

Jackson motioned to Bambam to bring out the cleaning supplies from the back. Bambam threw him a thumbs up before sneaking away. However as if he hadn't jinxed them enough the bell ringed again as the door opened.

A taller boy with a baby face walked in shivering from the rain. The boy looked around nervously before catching Jackson’s eyes and taking careful steps to the counter.

“Uh….two caramel macchiatos please.” the guy requested immediately.

“Dude, really 10 minutes before closing?” Jackson groaned dramatically. The boy blinked and faltered momentarily with an open mouth. Jackson laughed at him before waving his hand, “I’m messing with you. Coming right up…?”

It took the boy a minute, “Uh...Yugyeom. Thanks.”

The mint haired boy who had been sitting quietly looked up sharply, his ragged features suddenly twisted in surprise. And then suddenly anger.

“Yugyeom?! Kim Yugyeom?” he asked rising from his chair and striding towards him quickly. Yugyeom turned to look at him curiously when he was backed into the counter.

“You know where he is don't you?” the shorter boy hissed. Yugyeom yelped when the other boy curled a hand into his shirt shaking his whole body with the hold.

“Yugyeom?” Bambam whispered suddenly appearing from the back, he watched the mint haired man shove Yugyeom into the wall yelling in his face.

“Answer me you oversized piece of shit!”

Yugyeom looked scared, eyes wide as he started trembling in the other man’s hold. He was mouthing empty words unable to voice them properly. It was almost a comical sight seeing the smaller man easily intimidate the giant boy.

“Hey! Get off him!” Bambam yelled scrambling from behind the counter to reach the pair. He tried pushing off the mint haired man but he threw out his arm and Bambam suddenly ended up on the floor holding his nose.

“Shit! Bambam!” Jackson shouted. He clenched his fist ready to walk over and break up the fight. But as soon as his fingers pulled in a weird sensation took over his body. His vision blurred and his head suddenly felt heavy, he felt himself kneeling over and just barely managed to keep upright.

He released his fists to grab his head only for the sensation to stop suddenly. His body still felt tingly but he blinked his eyes open.

He glanced around to see the shop was empty. Jackson blinked in confusion looking around to see where the the others had gone.

“What the…”Jackson whipped around. He couldn't understand where everyone could have disappeared in a few seconds.

“Hey Jackson. Try this one.” Bambam appeared from the back holding up that sugary monstrosity from before. Jackson squinted at him confused.

“Bambam, what the hell...where did those guys go?”

Bambam tilted his head, “What guys…no one has come in for like half an hour. That's why we were experimenting drinks remember?”

“Of course I remember but that was like 15 minutes ago before the short douche and that kid, Yugyeom, came in!”

Bambam blinked at him looking bewildered, he looked around before shaking his head.

“What are you even talking about?” Bambam asked, he then narrowed his eyes looking curious. “And how do you even know Yugyeom? You’ve never met him before?”

Jackson was about to respond when the door opened. He turned to see the mint haired boy from before walk in, he made the same movement to shake his hair and walk to the counter.

“Small black coffee.” he repeated his order. Jackson just stared at him wildly, what the fuck was going on? It's like he had gone back in time for a few moments. Was this some sort of deja vu?

“Dude are you just going to stare at me or take my order?” the man demanded harshly. Bambam gently pushed Jackson aside sending him a concerned look before accepting the money and reaching to fill a cup.

“Sorry sir, here you go.” Once Bambam had handed over the coffee he turned to Jackson immediately, “Are you okay? What's going on?”

“I...I don't know.” Jackson honestly responded, he reached to thread a hand into his hair trying to calm down. He clenched his fists again and the sensation from before hit him again. Vision blurring, head spinning all over again until he relaxed his hands.

“Hey Jackson. Try this one.” Bambam appeared for the third time, repeating the same thing. Jackson stared at him wildly before nodding resolutely. 

“Yeah...I think I'm going insane. That's it.” Jackson muttered to himself slowly walking to one of the tables and sitting down.

“Uh...you okay dude?” Bambam asked.

“Definitely not.” Jackson moaned holding his head, obviously something weird was going on. “Bambam, I'm not feeling well. I think we should close the shop early.”

“Oh okay.” Bambam frowned moving to the door to flip the sign to closed. “Let me get you some water, you need painkillers?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.” Jackson watched his younger co-worker rush away. He reviewed the past few strange moments carefully remembering that he only started feeling weird when he would clench his fists. He looked up at the clock, 11:45 on the dot. Jackson then glanced back down at his hands. He took a deep breath and slowly clenched his fists, eyes closed.

The sensation was gentler this time, less intense and jarring. He still felt a wave of dizziness hit his body tingling down to his toes. Jackson relaxed his fists letting out a sigh of relief as the whirling feeling washed away. He glanced back at the clock.

11:43

Holy shit.

He turned back time. Jackson Wang, university student, part time fencer, and all around amazing human just went back in time.

True it was only two minutes but still!

“Well this is a shitty origin story.” Jackson muttered looking around, “There aren't any bad guys for me to beat up.”

He was grinning nonetheless because this was nothing short than the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Or something along those lines. But now what...he had the ability to control time...kind of. What do superheroes do when they discover their powers?

His thoughts were interrupted when the mint haired man from before showed up again. He really was going back in time then, weird. The man took a look at the sign and scowled briefly before continuing to walk past the shop. Good, he didn’t need assholes picking random fights ruining his mood. Jackson goes to the front of the store to lock up just when Yugyeom comes up. The boy’s face falls as soon as he sees the sign and sends Jackson a desperate look.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” he voiced in exhaustion. “Come on dude.”

“Sorry kid,” Jackson apologized. He did feel bad because Yugyeom looked tired and could probably use some caffeine. But it was almost midnight and he wanted to test out his powers and this kid should be in bed anyway.

“Yugyeom!” Bambam shouts suddenly, he storms up grinning at him. “What’s up man? The first time you visit me and we’re closing?”

Yugyeom smiled weakly at him, “Sorry. I’ve been kind of busy these past few weeks.”

“This is Jackson, Jackson this is Yugyeom. I was telling you about him!” Bambam said bouncing on his heels in excitement.

“Nice to meet you man.” Jackson waved, Bambam had mentioned Yugyeom before. He seemed like a nice enough person, but Jackson wondered why the mint haired man had been yelling at him earlier...or in the future...or never technically. Whatever. Even though he seemed like a jerk, there was obviously something that provoked him.

“We have to close up early, cause Jackson isn't feeling well.” Bambam explained to his taller friend.

“Oh sorry I understand. I just really need some caffeine.” Yugyeom groaned holding his head.

“Come over to my place.” Bambam offered, “I can make you something.”

“Well actually...I need to get home soon. I was just gonna grab something real quick. Plus isn't your place far away?”

“Yeah.” Bambam frowned glancing at the rain. “We’re totally going to get soaked…”

They were interrupted when a car honked from the street. Yugyeom whipped around looking terrified for a second before he calmed down. Jackson looked at him curiously wondering why he was acting so weird before glancing back at the mysterious car that appeared. Bambam squinted suddenly before patting Yugyeom’s arm.

“Oh, oh hey! That’s my friend from class. Yugyeom, come on. We can get a ride with him!” Bambam went to run over before Jackson grabbed his arm.

“Hey, hey Bambam. Hold up. Do you trust this guy?” Jackson asked, he sent a suspicious glance back at the car.

“Trust me. He’s cool.” Bambam reassured rolling his eyes.

“Are you sure? You guys have to be careful. You know that student is still missing right? Who knows what is going on these days.” Jackson said sternly. There had been a student that had gone missing a few weeks back. Jackson wasn’t familiar with who it was but it was all a little scary to think about. He frowned when Bambam shrugged him off.

“Calm down Jackson. He's my friend, and he's just being nice. And no you don't know him.” Bambam knocked shoulders with Yugyeom, who jumped a little startled. “You wanna a ride or not?”

“Oh. Yeah sure.” Yugyeom nodded. Bambam grinned grabbing his wrist and dragging him along.

“Text me when you get home.” Jackson yelled out, watching both boys run towards the car. Bambam turned around just to flip him off. “I'm serious Bam!”

“Yeah okay Mom! Bye!” Bambam laughs before opening the door to the car. Jackson gets a glimpse of the boy driving the car. There was something familiar about him. He’d definitely seen the kid before but Jackson couldn't place where. Before he could think further the door was slammed closed and the car drove away.

“This is such a weird day…” Jackson decided with a shake of his head. He went back inside the store to grab his stuff. This whole super power thing was a bit mind blowing. He needed some rest before he could properly process all of this. He slung his bag over his shoulder about to turn off the lights when he saw someone at the front of the store shaking the door handle.

“What is up with everyone wanting coffee so late tonight.” Jackson mumbled about to walk up and tell the guy they were closed when they met eyes.

So Jackson wasn't one to exaggerate ever, but this guy might be the most beautiful man he's ever seen. A small pretty face framed by soft, blond hair. He looked even cuter with his oversized sweater dwarfing his slender form and wide eyes staring up at him. The blond beauty shook the door handle again sending Jackson the most desperate look. Jackson was falling to temptation, a damsel in distress right at his doorstep.

And then the cutie had the audacity to pout. Pink lips quivering, eyes all doe eyed and expectant. And how could Jackson resist when he was shivering and wet and staring at him like a puppy out in the cold.

Besides if he was a serial killer or something Jackson could rewind back to before he was entranced by this stranger. He unlocked the door, opening it up and the letting the wet boy walk in shaking from the rain.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” the boy repeated rubbing his shoulders and sending Jackson the most grateful smile. Jackson grinned feeling superior.

“Lucky for you, I was here to save the day.” he gestured the boy to the counter before closing the door not so subtly keeping the sign flipped closed. He couldn't really afford any interruptions.

The boy was staring up at the menu looking a little distressed at all the options. He sent Jackson a weak smile when he got behind the counter.

“Look I'm not picky, I just need something with caffeine and lots of it.”

Jackson raised his brows, “This late at night? Okay, okay no judgement. And what name should I write on the cup…?

The other boy raised his brows confused glancing around as if asking why a name was necessary.

“It's all part of the coffeehouse experience. You order some coffee and tell me your name, and I misspell it but make a killer brew so you're still impressed and the tip you gave me was so worth it.” Jackson wiggled his brows grinning at him as he started getting the drink ready.

“Its Mark…” The boy bit his lip trying not to smile as he opened his wallet to pay and then deposit a few extra bills into the tip jar. “Is that enough to get a decent drink?”

“That was promised to you the moment you walked in the door.” Jackson grinned reaching back to place a lid on the cup before offering it. “I'm Jackson by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Jackson.” Mark smiled as he accepted the cup, he glanced down at the Sharpie marks on the cup spelling out Lark.

Jackson hissed lowly, “Ooh...did I spell it wrong?”

“Only a little.” Mark laughed, soft and delighted behind his hand. He shook his head taking a sip and heading to sit down at one of the tables. Jackson thrummed his fingers on the counter for a few unbearable seconds before slipping from behind the counter towards Mark. He slid into a chair next to him with a charming smile.

“So why are you up at midnight in desperate need of caffeine?” Jackson asked propping his chin up with one hand. Mark laughed a little nervously. “Paper due?”

“Despite my appearance I actually already graduated. Yeah…” Mark said smiling when Jackson shot him a surprised look. “I'm actually supposed to be up in a few hours to get ready for a flight all the way to China.”

“Are you Chinese? Do you speak it?” Jackson asked all in Mandarin and excited.

“My family is Taiwanese but I grew up here, and yes...I do.” he responded back.

“Wow. It feels good to speak Mandarin with someone that can understand.” Jackson said. “So why are you flying to China? Visiting family?”

“Well I will be, yes. But that's not the reason I'm going.” Mark suddenly looks embarrassed, “Its for a movie actually.”

“A movie? Shit...I mean sure you’re gorgeous but I didn't expect movie star gorgeous.” Jackson said carelessly eyes wide with wonder before he realized what he said.

He was about to rewind back so he wouldn't blurt out something so embarrassing until he looked at Mark’s face. He looked flustered with his face flushed red, and he looked so cute Jackson didn't want to lose that.

“I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.” Mark said glancing down, “I'm actually a stunt double, so nothing special.”

“Nothing special? That's the coolest job I've ever heard of!” Jackson bounced in his seat, Mark’s smile grew at his excitement. “So like you jump from tall buildings and run through fires?”

“Well that's some of it. I mostly take punches and get into fake fights.” Mark admitted, he seemed encouraged by Jackson’s obvious intrigue and he shyly continues. “Uhm...sometimes I have to drive cars that end up in crashes. One time the car had to flip off a bridge and I had to roll out before it crashed.”

“That's...so fucking awesome.” Jackson howled, hand slamming on the table. Mark giggled at the action, his first full blown smile growing on his face. Jackson was momentarily stunned by it, wondering if he could pause time instead just so he could capture this.

He shook his head, “Well that all sounds so cool but also intense? I mean it sounds dangerous.” Jackson said suddenly sounding worried. “Have you gotten injured?”

“I've been doing this since I was sixteen, so I have gotten hurt a lot but nothing serious.” Mark said reassuringly, “I think the worst was a broken arm.”

Jackson winces at the implication, not liking the idea of Mark getting injured. “Well that is still really daring. You have to be really brave to do stuff like that.”

“I don’t know about brave. Doing stunts like that...it’s really fun actually. There is a thrill to it you can’t really get anywhere else.” Mark trailed off smiling, “I know it sounds intense and dangerous but...I love doing it.”

He seemed to catch himself and shook his head, “Sorry. I got a little carried away, you probably don’t want to hear me talking about my job…”

“No. No, I like that.” Jackson insists, seeing Mark get excited about his job was inspiring. “I’m glad you’re doing what you love, not a lot of people get to do that.”

“Well, I've been talking about me this entire time. What about you? You’re still in college?”

“Yeah I go to UCLA, business degree but the dream is the Olympics.” Jackson grinned when Mark’s eyes widened. He quickly explained his love for fencing, appreciating Mark quietly but attentively listening to every word. There was something about talking to him that was relaxing, even though Mark didn’t really respond much Jackson could tell he was paying close attention.

“I came here on a fencing scholarship, the plan is to train my ass off after college.” Jackson sighed. It had been a while since he talked about his fencing dreams but he found himself comfortable enough with Mark to discuss it. “I know it's a long shot but...I’m really hoping one day I’ll get the chance to represent China.”

“You can do it.” Mark finally said softly, “It sounds like you’re really passionate about it. And you're willing to put in the effort to make it a reality. That’s all you really need I think, but good luck regardless. I believe in you.”

Jackson could feel his heart skip a beat at the words. He was a little speechless at the calm candeur that he expressed his support, it was sweet in every way possible. Without thinking he rewinded back...just a few seconds. This time as Mark talked Jackson took in his features, all gentle and kind. His words were filling him with confidence he had a hard time finding himself.

“That’s really kind of you to say, thank you. And good luck to you...a movie in China, that’s awesome.” Jackson smiled sadly, whatever this spark was that they had seemed like it would stay just as that. A spark with not enough time to ignite into something more. 

“Well. Maybe.” Mark said tilting his head down in thought, “There is another movie here in L.A but they haven't called me back about it.”

Jackson tried not to get too excited, “Which one would you prefer?”

“I’d be lucky if either one of them wanted me. They’re both action movies with me doubling for the main actor. That's a pretty big deal. I can't be choosy in this business.” Mark said with a shrug seemingly unconcerned.

“Well...no offense to my beautiful homeland. But I hope you stay here.”

“And why is that?” Mark asked smiling at him. Jackson could almost see a knowing glint in the other boy’s eyes. Jackson panics in that moment thinking whether he should go back and not say that. But with his time altering powers in his back pocket Jackson decided to plow through some options.

“Because I like you.” Jackson smirked, he would go cocky on this round. He leaned forward, pleased when he saw Mark’s face flush. “And I get a feeling you like me too.”

Mark smiled shyly at that, cheeks still red. And this would have been perfect if Jackson didn't then wink. He fucking winked. Like he was the lead from some 90’s teen drama trying to seduce his love interest.

And Mark burst into laughter.

Beautiful, unadulterated laughter. And Mark had somehow become more attractive, nose all wrinkled and disappearing eyes. Just gorgeous in the midst of joy.

Unfortunately it was at the sake of Jackson’s pride, which just wouldn't do. Not when he was trying to impress Mark. He clenched his fists deciding to go back for only a few seconds before relaxing.

“And why is that?” Mark asked again.

“Because you are one of the coolest people I've met and I want to have a chance to actually hang out properly.” Jackson said, painfully aware that the words were a little on the tame side. Mark blinked, taken aback by how quickly and sincerely Jackson answered. But then he smiles back.

“I feel the same way.” Mark admits, he sounded surprised by his own words. “I've been traveling so much since I started this line of work that I don't have many good friends. But...I get the feeling we could be.”

“Yeah. Definitely.” Jackson agreed, returning the soft smile.

“Hey, let's exchange numbers.” Mark offered, he reached into his pocket go grab his cell. Jackson nodded reaching for his own cell. By the time their numbers were safely saved in each others phones Mark had finished his drink. He glanced down at his watch wincing slightly.

“I should probably head back now. I need to finish packing before I leave for the airport in two hours.” he let out an exhausted sigh at the mention of his flight, he got up stretching his limbs.

“Don’t worry I pumped that with just enough caffeine to get you through the next couple of hours.” Jackson grinned walking Mark to the exit. When they got outside Jackson was surprised to see the rain had died down to only a slight sprinkle. He hadn’t even noticed too engrossed in his conversation with Mark.

“Hey listen. If you take the job in L.A you have to call me.” Jackson said solemnly. Mark nodded pretending to be equally as serious. “And even if you betray everything we have and take the job in China, you still have to text me. Promise?”

“I promise.” Mark giggled pulling his hoodie up and sending Jackson a final wave. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? Bye!”

“Yeah...see you later.” Jackson mumbled, “Hopefully.”

And maybe when he couldn’t see Mark anymore he re-winded back a few more times so he could get a few more moments with him. It still sucked seeing him run away each time though.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to finally be releasing this! This fic has been a long time coming and I’ve been planning it for a while. It's my first chapter fic and it's kind of nerve wracking honestly. Let me make an assurance as well that end game is Markson and JJ project. I promise. 
> 
> Now for the most part, this story is going to revolve around Got7 but there are other groups that will join the fun (you probably already recognized someone, feel free to guess who it is). I will add characters as they appear officially.


End file.
